


What Mori Sees, Valentine || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Hearts, Drabble, Dystopian Valentine, F/F, F/M, Feels, Freeform, Guardian - Freeform, Homework, Love, M/M, Mori’s Homework, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Poetry, Sappy, Self-Sacrifice, Serious, Takashi writes, behind the masks, hidden thoughts, no beta we dye like men, no seriously what is poetry doing here thanks for reading, picking up the pieces, silent but full of words, still waters run deep, thrown away, twincest or not?, unexpressed, unreqited, what Mori sees, what is poetry doing here, what next?, who loves who?, will Kyoya crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: One of the papers left crumpled in Mori’s homework writing area, swept up and discarded by Kyoya, unread.Follow-up to the one poem he saved. Discarded for a reason, but ... well, if you tolerate poetry, you’ll see.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	What Mori Sees, Valentine || OHSHC

## What Mori Sees, Valentine || OHSHC

One of the crumpled papers that Kyoya swept away from Mori’s writing space, for now, unread.

I.

So much beauty in this room.

Rose petals fly, cherry blossoms fall.

Peals of high-pitched laughter 

Delight our visitors.

So few know how dangerous 

The laughing sprite who wriggles in their laps

Can be.

I watch my cousin carefully.

Mitsukuni 

The human weapon, in this room, carefree.

To the right,

Deep russet hair glints in tandem

In lantern light.

Clients happy just to watch.

Our King, graceful, grateful,

Makes another theatrical tousled blonde bow 

To his newest princesses.

For each a rose, almost identical.

The perfect swooning suitor.

His passionate play is for another,

But the sighing, sated group of girls

Never know.

Of all the hosts, I wonder if mine

Is the only heart that breaks for them.

Behind him, the devilish redheads twine.

An act? 

An act that, once tasted 

Proved too sweet to relinquish?

Or reality all along? 

Synchronized, they move to their own time.

The love is true.

Do other answers matter?

Unhidden, the bold new host 

In loaned clothes over slight but oh! so strong a frame

Glances from under her jagged hair

Eyelashes expressive as butterflies in flight

To ask if the ladies would care for more tea with their dreams.

The shyest feel safe with me, 

and are.

They will never see me flinch or wince

At their familiarity with my limbs, my chest.

Wordlessly I flex mid-caress

To hear the rustle of a dress.

I am whatever their imagination paints,

The difference is clear.

No promises are offered here.

ll.

In the golden lantern glow

My eyes, half-closed,

Regard the fragile cracks

In Kyoya’s mask.

No sales-pitch, no welcome in?

The porcelain perfection drops

From his skin, 

All unknowing,

Our harrowed Shadow King.

We share so much silence, he and I,

The light on me dappled, flickering, despite my stillness

While he

In the unforgiving light of laptop 

spills his secrets

A glint of white where his soul lies

The antic stare behind his eyes.

Down, and around I look

He marks more within his book

Fingers more graceful

More forceful

Than those that grip my thigh.

lll.

Haruhi, harsh and kind.

Honey, who in this moment, at least,

Loves a lake of dress-laden hips and the hands which

Feed him cake.

His brother a memory perhaps,

I am not here to judge a lapse.

Hikaru and Kaoru seem to, but do not

Share one mind.

I wait.

Who will be the first to break?

Swimming up from an embrace, will the brothers

See another’s face?

Will the ever-fragile King 

Not just watch

But see

When Haruhi’s gaze takes flight,

And alights on someone other than himself?

Shadow King, already made of fractures, 

Cool that covers fright,

Do sums and figures give solace in your night?

Can you add enough, plan enough, employ that scheming art

To contain the screaming in your heart?

Host Club.

I knew my place since the lie begun-

Pick up the many pieces when it’s done.


End file.
